Atarashī mirai: Atarashī seikatsu
by imafangirlsowhat1
Summary: After the war our favorite characters start their lives and begin to form their own families. Everything seems normal until strange events begin to happen, new threats appear and the next generation must confront. NextGen NaruSaku SasuHina fanfic SuiKarin Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my new fanfic I hope you enjoy it . Spoilers untl chapter 661.

Declaimer : If i were Masashi Kishimoto and Naruto was mine and would have made some changes . The OCs in this story are mine.

Prologue:

The 4th Shinobi War was over. Madara Uchiha had been defeated after Sasuke practiced on him the justsu that Hashirama had given to him had happened, and so that infernal and endless war came to an end. But it costed many lifes such as Nejis and Bees, who couldnt survive the fact that his Bijuu was taken from him. Gaara took the badly wounded Naruto with Sakura , who took care of him throughout the course of their journey back to Konoha.

The Tailed Beasts were released with the promise to maintain a peaceful relationship between them and humans, besides having a new life on an island whose location was and still is now unknown to everyone with the exception of their respective Jinchurikis , with purpose that nobody get them and intend to abuse of their power .

Back in the village, which was being rebuilt , the relationship between Naruto and Sakura began to grow beyond friendship. Sakura who had been blinded by Sasuke for years , realized that what once she felt for him was a simple girly crush which she thought to be true love. She realized that Naruto had always been for her and really love her , she realized that behind all her concern for him and the blushes, she also loved him and in not just a broderly way,it was that just didnt want to admit it. Having Sasuke back in the village helped her to understand what she felt for him and gave her the clousure she had needed for so long.

After a few months Naruto fully recovered, he started going out with Sakura, but before that, he had a talk with Hinata, and finally I answer her confession saying that he really loved her but as a friend, and that what I felt for Sakura was too strong to be just a crush. Hinata answered him that she had realized many thingsafter the war and one of them was that what she felt was, love but not the way she had believed it was all along, when in reality was a great admiration at his will to live, to never give up and protect the ones he loves .

After the war Sasuke was forgiven for all the crimes he had made, with the condition that ithe had to be accompaniated by a jounin for the following months . The Roohie 9 were promoted to jounin . Tsunade decided that Hinata would be adecuate to monitor the Uchiha because of her calm and attentive attitude, and because she was strong and persistent, besides that she would not fall for Sasukes appearence or intimidaitng passed , at first it was difficult for Hinata to complete the mission because she had to be with him literally every time and Sasuke didnt want company , but over time he got used to her presence and went from strangers to friends , and inadvertently more than that. When the mission was over Hinata new feelings had been born among them , and after this they kept seeing but not by obligation , but by necesity . Sasuke never thought that he would be able to love someone, but what he felt for Hinata was not like what he had ever felt toward his family and felt for his brother , was equally strong but somehow different . And Hinata had finally understood what love really was and what to be loved feeled like. Their relationship was strange and unexpected but they understood eachother and they were happy. That was important. ...

Two years after Tsunade gave Naruto the responsavility of becoming Hokage, who cheerfully accepted , Sasuke took over the part which concerned justice and Shikamaru became his best counselor . The following year Naruto and Sakura contrayeron marriage , it was a great wedding, modern and somewhat extravagant. To no one's surprise, soon after his marriage , Sakura got pregnant . Sasuke and Hinata got married a year later, but their wedding was much more discreet , a typical Japanese wedding , with all that this takes. And so it was with each of the people of their generation : Shikamaru with Temari , Choji with a girl of his clan , Ino with kiba ( another unexpected relationship ) , Shino with a girl of his clan , Lee with Tenten, Gaara Matsuri and so on ... Unfortunately that bubble of happiness that had been formed , did not last long for Sasuke and Hinata, some time after thier wedding, she suddenly disappeared ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo! Thank you very much to everyone who read and reiewed the fic! Here i bring you the next chapter ... I hope you enjoy .**

** Declaimer : All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto , the OCs, those are mine . **

-HARUTO! I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF THAT BED AND COME TO HAVE BREACKFAST! - A woman shouted from the first floor. Then, a boy of about 13 years old began to slowly open his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

-YES MOM IM GOING! - answered the kid while he put on a white shirt that was white on one side and on the other was black ,a pair of beige pants above the knees , and his settled his Konoha protector on his forehead. The child was named Haruto Uzumaki son of the famous war heroes Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno . His hair was golden color like his fathers, but just a little more straight, and his eyes were jade green like his mother. He was hyperactive and loved to cause problems , the only thing that differenced him from his father was that he hated the ramen with all your soul , he could not even smell it without wanting to throw up. While Haruto was going down the stairs he run into the second thing he feared the most after his mother in angry mode, his sist-

-MOVE YOU IDIOT OR DO YOU WANT ME TO BREAK YOUR FACE! - Yes, his lovely twin sister Aoi Uzumaki, she was with last thing you 'd want to find in the morning, geting up early in the morning got her in the worst mood ever .

-Good morning Aoi... mi getting off your way, but please dont hit me ... - Haruto said with a scared face. Aoi was a really cute girl, she just had a somewhat aggressive character . Her hair was pink as her mother was just something more spiky and she carried it into two pigtails on the sides of his head . She had blue eyes like her father and radiated the same energy as his . Compared to the rest of the girls Haruto knew, his sister was quite tall which did not help her big ego.

-Good morning mom, is dad already at work? - Haruto said as he reached the first floor, waved to his mother, and finally sat down at the table to take his breakfast, picked up the spoon to eat his cereal and -

-Yes, he left a while ago... emm , Haruto , didnt you have to be at training grounds today at 8:30 for the mission? - Sakura said as she finished serving ramen to Aoi , who was a big fan of it . Haruto look at the clock , 8:45 am after this, there was nothing left of him but smoke in his place.

- Never going to learn, is he? - Aoi said with a little surpised face.

-I do not think so, after all he's just like his father , haha -Sakura replied and they both started laughing .

Haruto was running through the streets of Konoha, which had not changed much in the las few years , only some new building and houses. Then he passed next to his uncle and Sasuke house, could not help but remember that fateful day two years ago ...

_Start Flash Back:_

_ It was on August 27 and Haruto had just returned from his mission with his team and had delivered the report to his father. He decided it would be good to go and search his uncle Sasuke so he could ask him to teach him how to use the raikiri , plus Haruto was curious of what Sasuke could be doing those days. Since always Haruto knew that his uncle always took two weeks ( besides holidays ) from his position as captain ambu on the same date , the last two weeks of August._

_ When he aked the why of Sasukes disappearence in that date, his parents said it was something very personal and that he was too young to know , so that day decided that he would find out for himself, and after the mission, he decided go visit him and finally get the suspense off the situation. _

_When he finally reached the door , he started knocking , but nobody answered , but then door is opened by itself as if it had been open before, without overthinking the situation, Haruto let him self in. When he wasun, he found a totally messy room , there were bottles of sake, clothing, food, and other things scattered all over the place . The windows were closed and the curtains too, and there was a strange smell that filled the house. To Haruto this seemed strange since he had come to Sasukes house before and he always kept his household in order , so he began to investigate. When he entered the room, he found a picture of someone he had never seen before. It showed a woman, and despite not knowing too much about women Haruto could say for sure, that that was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life so far. She had porcelain like skin , and her features were kind, her long hair reached a little below her waist and it was of bluish black color. But her eyes , her eyes .. he had no words to describe them , they were large and white but ther could be seen a hint of purple in them, but what surprised him the most was the fact that there were no pupils in them, that could only mean one thing ... she was a Hyuga . _

_Why did Sasuke have a picture of a woman at his house? and more , a Hyuga girl? "I always thought that uncle Sasuke was an old bachelor and had never been in a relationship with anyone ..." Haruto thought._

_ Then Haruto heard something and suddenly he found himself between someone's arm and the wall. That someone was Sasuke, that without warning had pushed him against it._

_ -WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?! - Sasuke shouted. Haruto was in shock , he had never seen Sasuke like that , he had dark circles under his eyes and marks of crying, besides his breath smelled like sake._

_ - I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!- Then Sasuke took a kunai and placed it on Harutos cheek, which had already begun to bleed a little ._

_ -U-uncle S-s-sasuke p-please stop y-you are h-h-huting me ! I o-only c-c-came here t-to ask y-y-you to t-teach me how t-to use r-raikiri..- Haruto said. Then out of nowhere Naruto walked into the room and pushed Sasuke away from Haruto ._

_ - SASUKE- TEME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I KNOW YOU ARE SAD , BUT YOU CAN NOT GET TO THESE EXTREMES – Naruto shoute, then Sasuke slowly stood up , took a bottle of sake that was on the floor and went back to his room slamming the door as he entered. Naruto took to Haruto by his arm outside the house , and gave him a mix of an angry/serious/worried glaare. As they began to walk towards his home Naruto started talking_

_ - Good thing your sister told me she had seen you coming over here .. Haruto, i told you not to visit Sasuke at this times ... Well, I guess that was my mistake , I should have told you before about this ... I just thought that would be better for you not to know .. - - Dad, it was my fault ... i should have listened to you..you wouldnt have told me not to come if it wasnt for a reason .. - a sad Haruto said. _

_-Well son, lets stop blaming ourselfes and listen, that I have something to tell you .. - Naruto started- -Long long ago, before you were born , when I was a kid , there was a girl named Hinata Hyuga . She was very shy , but she had a big heart and amazing willpower , saddly it took long but we became very good friends ... You know, if it wasnt for her, I would not be here, she saved me in my fight with Pain , remember that you told ? Well if it was not for her would be dead now, she also saved me in the 4th shinobi war, she was going to take a deadly hit for me but his cousin saved us both .. Where I'm going with this, is that she was a very good and important person . After the war Hinata and your uncle Sasuke had the opportunity to get to know each other better, and started a relationship sometime later .. Hinata was somehow the only one who could understand your uncle and really make him happy ... They even got married ! Their wedding was beautiful ... But months later, she disappeared ... We lookedfor her relentlessly and still not find a trace of her or where she could be , we had descarted the option of her scaping because there mas no reason , plus, in the last place she was last saw, there were found signs of struggle .. About 7 months after her disappearance, an ambu who was at a patrol in the forest, found her lifeless body lying near a tree ... At first glance you could see that he had died in battle due to scratches, the blood spread throughout his body and a large wound on her abdomen, when we checked her body to know what had hapened to her , we discovered that had been maintained captive all this time and concluded that when she tryed to escape they ended up killing her ... Revenge ? Hate ? Madness ? There really was no reason for her murder, her eyes had not been removed so we dismiss the idea that it had been because of her byakugan ... Killer ? Never found either... - That's why uncle Sasuke is so sad.. - ask Haruto , who still could not believe what he had just been told .. Now understood everything, the attitude of Sasuke .. he must have suffered so much. - This completely destroyed Sasuke ... Initially he would break everything that was on his way and then went into a depressive state in which did not come out of his house and the only thing he did was drink alchohol .. There was even a moment in which he try to kill himself , but we got in time and managed to get him to reason .. To be honest , i dont even know how he pulled off from that situation, he didnt really had a reason to continue to live, however he found one .. which is it? I dont know .. Naruto said to himself thinking . The dates in which Hinata disappeared and was found matched with the last two weeks of August, and that is why I give Sasuke these two weeks off ... So that somehow he can release the pain that he accumulates throughout the year ... That's why it is not convenient to come to visit right now - Naruto commented facing the sky._

_ End of Flash Back_

"I will always admire my uncle Sasuke, after losing everything, his family, his brother, the love of his life, he realy doesnt have anything to live for .. But he still lives ... I dont know if I could ever manege to keep living in his situation " Haruto thought as he approached to the training grounds and tryed to find his team .

- Haruto-baka , late as usual – A gir wirh light brown hair that matched with her eyes of the same color commented. She wore her hair in two low pigtails that reached a little below the shoulder. She was wearing a dark blue pants and a no sleves pale yellow jacket and below she had on a white shirt. She wore her protector around her hips and on her feet there were the tipical gennin blue sandals . Her name was Makira Mikudo amd she was the same as age that Haruto and had a normal height. She was friendly and nice but a bit impulsive sometimes. She did not come from any special ninja clan so she concentrated on her avilities on the management chakra so far.

- hehe , sorry Maki- chan, Wataru , Sai- sensei ... - Said Haruto embarassed .

- Well, we better be going or we will be way too late, and unlike you, I do want to complete the mission on time - Wataru said calmly .

Wataru Hozuki , he was the first son of Karin and Suigetsu Hozuki Uzumaki , who after the war were also forgiven for their crimes and released. Wataru was a calm and patient person though he could be very sarcastic when he wanted . He had white and a bit spiky hair and red eyes, he wore black pants and a blue sandals, then bandages covering the little skin that could be seen of his legs. In the upper part of his body he wore a white no sleves shirt with an open dark red jacket and finally he had his protector tied to his right arm . Respect his avilities, they were the same as his fathers, but just not as advanced and he could also track chakra.

-Well, then we better get going - Sai said walking towards the main gate of Konoha.

- The team goes on a mission 14 ! - Yell Haruto as he followed his sensei.

**Please review! if you have something you would like to ask or any doubt, you can tell me about it .. ;) Also now comes the best part , I have not yet presented you one of the most important characters in the fanfic ! Greetings :)**

** imafangirlsowhat1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo! Thank you very much to everyone who read and reiewed the fic! Here i bring you the next chapter ... I hope you enjoy .**

**XxAshishxX : thank you for the advise! i hope it is easier to read no! ;)**

** Declaimer : All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto , the OCs, those are mine . **

" I love going on mission " Haruto said as he and his team walked through the woods, it had been several hours since they left Konoha. The mission was simple: take a scroll that the Hokage had given them and take it to the Land of Tea, this scroll didnt contained anything way too important besides some budgets and other documents. The whole trip would take around a week so they would have to camp for a few nights , something Makira hated .

" I do not understand why are you so excited Haruto , remember that we will have to camp tonight and in the next days . "Said Makira upset.

" I think you're the only one who is bothered by the fact that we will be camping Makira , besides , that's part of being a ninja , though, if it's because you are scared of the darkness, can sleep with me , you know I 'm such a light" Wataru said as he laughed at his insides.

"Of course not idiot , i dont like camping because of noises, incects , the cold and the fact that we are in the middle of nowhere with no more than our own avilities to protect ourselves " Makira said.

" I think you're underestimating our avilidades Makira- san, plus , as your sensei , i should protect you in the event of an attack in which you can not defend yourselves " Sai said.

" Ohh, you SHOULD sensei? ... " Makira began to arguing with Sai .

" Nee .. Haruto , arent you anxious because of the chunin exams ? " Wataru asked to Haruto ignoring Makira . Haruto had been deep in thought so he did not answer right away . He had a strange feeling , is not that he had them very often , only that this time he also felt as if they were beeing followed ...

" Eh? Ahh yes! i'm extremely excited ! I can not believe we're already a little over a month for sitting for chunnin the exams , I'm sure that will pass without any problem ! But we must train hard because we will not only pass but we will be the best! " Haruto said.

" As negative as always Haruto haha " Wataru said sarcastically .

Meanwhile a black shadow was getting dangerously close to the group.

" I said that as our sensei you do not should, but must protect even if it costs your life, obviously i dont think we 'd let that happen because the study to be ninja, we study how to defend it ourselves and those around us and is must give everything to fulfill the mission and - "

"MOVE!" Sai pushed Makira aside saving her from a kunai that was heading towards her. Out of nowhere a person appeared , it was wearing a kind of black coat that covered its entire body , a hood of the same color that hid his face except its face , which was a mask anbu style like.

Everyone got into a fighting position while the person was approaching to them slowly.

" So it was you the one that has been following us all this time ... I doubt that what you want is something that we can give you , so I recommend you to leave right now unless you want to start a fight. " Sai said while a small ink made mouse went toward him and disappeared in a small ink explocion . Then the hooded kept in silence and continued approaching to them .

" WHAT DO YOU WANT?! " Haruto cryed as he began to to panic , he had fought against criminals in other missions , but he had never felt insecure and he always ended up beating them, but this person was giving him a feeling which he was not very familiared with .. . Fear . Wataru looked calm but you could see that this tranquility was slowly startingdisappear , and Makira was worst of the three, she was still on the floor from when Sai pushed her and she was looking at the enemy with extremely wide eyes filled with fear . There was something in which all of them coincided , this was not a normal ninja and they had to be careful.

The masked person was still walking towards them and decided to attack before the enemy did it. Sai took one of his scrolls and started drawing some kind of monster that jumping jumped from paper went to attack the enemy. This one easily destroyed it and kept walking towards them, then Sai drew a giant tiger which pushed the masked guy into a tree causing it to break because of the impact.

" Guys, get out of here , I'll take care of it. " Sai said looking at the three genin " No, we're not leaving you , we will not let you fight alone against him " Haruto said.

"Look Haruto for now he will not seem like much of a threat , but I have a feeling it will be and I think you feel it too " Sai said in an attempt to convince their students " So get ou - " Sai could not finish the last word because out of the nowhere he recived a blow to the stomach that sent him flying a few meters back . " SAI- SENSEI " shouted in unison and concern while the enemy started approaching to Sai , who had already stood up and began to draw an animal again, but it did not make it out of the paper because when Sai looked at the enemy he fell to his knees and lay still . Then the masked guy disappeared and appeared behind Haruto Wataru and Makira , who turned to face the attacker, it had been so fast , it was as if he had teleported .

" STAY AWAY " Wataru shouted putting going on defencive mode , he started losing his patience , if the enemy had beaten his sensei so easily , what would he do with them, who were simple genin . The masked ninja began to approach to them, and as hemade eye contact with Wataru , he fell to the ground in the same way that Sai did . It was genjutsu , how didnt he realized before, he only had to get Sai and Wataru out of it and so they could continue fighting, Haruto thought, but did not have time to do it because when he tried to approach to his teammate the enemy tried to kick him , a blow which Haruto stoped with his arm and then tried to hit the masked man on the face, when his fist colided with the mask it broke and he barely saw a little of the face of his attacker, he could have seen it completely if it wasnt for the fact that suddenly he found himself lying on the ground. It was very strange, at one time he was hitting someone in the face and at the other he was lying on the floor. Haruto looked around him, and found his sensei sitting by Makira who was lying unconscious and on her other side was Wataru, both looked concerned , so Haruto approached to get a better look at the situation.

"What happened , whats wrong with Makira , where is the guy of the mask? " asked Haruto

" We do not know, when i woke up you both were in a genjutsu and she was unconscious on the floor , there was no trace of the attacker or the scroll that we had to take to the Land of Tea, so i got you out from genjutsu and started to check on Makira , all I can say so far is that is stable but we must take immediately to the village, " Sai answered .

" The strange thing is sensei, if you too fell in genjuntsu hoe did you free yourselfe ? Also not many people can generate the kind of genjutsu to which we were exposed , was as if it would have stopped the time , it had not been a simple genjutsu it was something more ... in my opinion there is something very strange here, why would that person attacked us? the parchment data did not contained extreme importance information that might another village want, besides this mission was not suposed to be extremely difficult , finally there was no reason to hurt Makira this way if the rest of us werent harmed as badly as her ... " Wataru said reflecting on the situation that started to become strange .

" The truth is I have no idea how I woke up from the genjutsu , we should better get going, we cannot fulfill the mission without the parchment anyway. There we will tell the Hokage what happened and maybe we will get some answers . " Sai said.

After this the team 14 departed for Konoha . Haruto was quiet for most of the way back , he felt sad and worried for his friend , confused by what was happening , ashamed , helpless and weak because he had been able to be a worthy opponent and lost quickly , but most of all he was left with a strange feeling from the person who he had to confront ... his chacra was familiar somehow ...

Back in Konoha , the team headed to the hospital to leave Makira there and then they went to the Hokage tower to deliver the report of his mission and his untimely arrival to the village.

" So here you were attacked a few hours after leaving the village ... could you recognize the person who did it? " naruto seriously wonder .

"Yes Hokage-sama , I regret my incompetence , but we could not recognize the ninja, the only thing i can remember of him was that he was wearing a mask and black robe " Sai said .

" Do not apologize Sai , if he could defeat you that ninja mas be extremely strong , we were lucky that nothing serious happened to children ... I will send an anbu team to deliver the scroll again . " Naruto answered , and so thy kept discussing about the mission.

Meanwhile Haruto and Wataru were with Makira who was awake in a hospital room . They discussed their concerns and asked what had happened after that they fell in the genjutsu .

" Well, when Haruto fell to the ground i tried to attack the enemy, but he was very fast, he took my wrists and throw me to the ground then everything became black ... " Makira said embarrassed . Then Sakura entered the place , she was wearing a white coat and a she had a sheet where the results of Mkiras analysis must had been , about half an hour she had revised her and now she came back with her diagnosis.

"Hey guys .. Unfortunately I have bad news ... Makira , your chakra points have been permanently sealed , we tried open them but we were unabled to , the technique is unique and the only person who could reopen them is the same who sealed them" Sakura said saddly.

" What do you mean ? " Makira asked with tears in her eyes .

"I meant that you can not longer use your chakra , that you cant continue to be a ninja " in that moment Makira broke into tears " Guys, i better leave, if need anything please do not hesitate to let me know " Sakura commented distraught and left alone with peers.

"Oh my god .. i wont be able to be a ninja anymore! ... Why ... why? why?! What have i done to deserve this ! " Makira sobbed and his colleagues were unable to do more than to hold her and try to comfort her. They were kept like that for a long time, between her tears and Haruto and Wataru hugging her. Haruto did not want to even think of how would it feel to be in his friends place , he could never understand her suffering ... beeing a ninja was one of the most important things in his life and his essence, without this, he could never be the same again. After a while, Makiras family arrived at the hospital , however , before the her teammates left, Mkira stoped them.

"Guys wait, I have something to tell you " she felt better now she was trying to ignore what had happened to her.

" What wrong? " Haruto asked turning aroun and while Wataru did the same .

" I guess you have already realized what this means right? " Makira began with a sad smile "it means that i will no longer be with you on the team," Tears began to fall from her eyes, and the eyes of his companions also began to sob " it means we can not be together all the time as we were before, and lastly, it means that because of my fault, you and wont be able to sit for the Chuunin exams , so in order to sit for the exam you mus find a new teammate, i want you to know that I will not feel sad or bad if you find someone else... now please leave me alone. " Makira ended .

The two friends did not know what to say so they just ran and embraced her "We will never replace you, Makira, you 'll always be part of team 14, never forget that " Wataru said , Haruto could not say anything because he was trying to contain all his desire to cry however that hug was saying it all, then left the room.

Days after what happened with Makira , Sai , Haruto and Waruto were training on the training in the fields when a girl appeared .

" Hello my name is Himeko and I will be your new teammate ."

**Please review! if you have something you would like to ask or any doubt, you can tell me about it .. ;) well i hope you liked the chapter here is when we are really getting into the story ! Greetings :)**

** imafangirlsowhat1**


End file.
